1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to novel difluoromethyl-nicotinic indanyl carboxamides, to processes for preparing these compounds, to compositions comprising these compounds, and to the use thereof as biologically active compounds, especially for control of harmful microorganisms in crop protection and in the protection of materials.
2. Description of Related Art
It is already known that certain pyrazole indanyl carboxamides have fungicidal properties (e.g. WO 1992/12970, WO 2012/065947, J. Org. Chem. 1995, 60, 1626-1631 and WO 2012/084812).
It is also already known that certain pyridine indanyl or benzofuran carboxamides have fungicidal properties (e.g. EP-A 0 256 503, JP-A 1117864, JP-A 1211568, EP-A 315502, J. Pesticide sci. 18, 1993, 49-57, J. Pesticide sci. 18, 1993, 245-251).
It is also already known that certain benzoyl indanyl amides have fungicidal properties (WO 2010/109301).
Since the ecological and economic demands made on modern active ingredients, for example fungicides, are increasing constantly, for example with respect to activity spectrum, toxicity, selectivity, application rate, formation of residues and favorable manufacture, and there can also be problems, for example, with resistances, there is a constant need to develop novel fungicidal compositions which have advantages over the known compositions at least in some areas.